Misery Business
by xNevermore012
Summary: Raven finds a new spell that she uses to her advantage. The outcome was something she didn't expect. RobXRae One-shot. I don't own the title Misery Business. Paramore does. I forgot to mention that.


The spell book drifted open and her eyes closed. The blue-haired empathy sighed heavily and focused on her task. She whore to herself she would never recite another spell after the Melchior incident. This time was different.

The want was eating her alive. The spell that had been wracking her brain for the past few weeks was consuming her mind, willing to be fulfilled.

This specific spell would allow the dark-minded girl to remove her soul form from her body and enter another living specimen and control them.

Waiting for what she wanted wasn't an option anymore. If she continued to wait it would surely never happen.

She inhaled deeply again as she began to chant her normal meditation phrase.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

When she was almost completely lost in meditation she began chanting the words to the spell.

She felt the change as her normal soul form took its shape as a black raven. It soon became transparent and became a hazy grey.

She looked down at her motionless body to find it was still floating with glowing white eyes. It was as if she was still locked in a meditation state. If any of her friends were to see her body at this point that's what they would assume.

She flew through the tower searching for her destination. She soared through the living room to find Cyborg and Beastboy acting like children over a car race on the T.V. Next to them was her target.

A very eager Starfire smiling widely at the television watching to see who would win. The soul Raven dove towards the Tamaranian engulfing herself in the hosts' body. A small gasp was heard from the orange skinned alien as she felt the presence enter her body.

Starfire's body shook slightly as Raven's soul became situated. The shaking stopped and Raven was in control.

She turned towards the boys. "Where's Robin guys?"

She realized a little too late that wasn't how Starfire would normally speak. She wasn't too well spoken in the English language.

Lucky for her the boys didn't hear her; they were a little too focused on their game.

She thought about her words before speaking aloud.

"Friends, where might Robin be?" She asked projecting her voice a little louder.

"In the training room, Star!" Beastboy said quickly.

"Thank you, Friends." She stood walking out of the living room and down hallway towards the training room.

As she arrived she opened the door to find Robin practicing against the large punching bag.

Robin didn't notice her presence or the fact she had a wide smirk flashing across her face.

She slowly approached the leader making her presence known.

He stopped his attacks against the bag and turned to face her with a forced smile. He wiped his brow with a towel he had thrown over his shoulder.

"Hello, friend Robin." Starfire's voice said quietly.

The smirk was gone and was replaced with what Raven hoped looked like an innocent smile.

"Hey, Star. Did you need something?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

Raven didn't speak. She wasn't sure what Starfire would say to his question so she just continued to walk closer. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks in a blush she couldn't stop. She wished she had a hood or something to cover her face to hide it. But Starfire was too open with herself to hide in a hood.

Raven leaned down to press Starfire's lips to Robins. She couldn't help but feel a warmth run through her body. She felt exceptionally happy despite the fact it wasn't her own body.

She was too overwhelmed with her happiness she didn't realize Robins lips were unresponsive. He pressed them to hers eventually but they were still hesitant. Surprisingly they became unresponsive again and pulled away putting his hands on her shoulders.

A sense of rejection washed through her and Raven couldn't help but be thankful that Starfire's powers weren't run on emotion.

"Star, I think we need to talk." He said quietly.

_Talk? What would they have to talk about in their perfect little relationship?_ Raven wondered.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

Robin started off slowly, removing his hands from her. One arm dropped to his side and the other one reached around to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well…I just don't think it's working out between us." He finally said.

_Shit, what would Starfire say…Um…_

"What is it you are saying?" Raven asked.

"I'm saying I think we need to break up."

"We have to do the breaking up? But why, Robin? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you have don't absolutely nothing wrong, Star," Robin said quickly, "It's just… I think I love someone else…" He said the last part so quietly Raven had to strain to hear his words.

_Loves someone else? Who? What other girls does he even talk to besides…._me_…?_

"Someone else…" Raven said slowly.

Robin leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "_Yes, someone else, Rae. _I need to speak with you in your _own_ body, please." He pulled away smirking at her obviously shocked face.

"How did you know it was me?" Raven asked.

"I'll explain as soon as you're in your body." Robin said walking out of the room smiling smugly.

Raven sighed internally. She had to make sure Starfire didn't remember all of this. She walked out of the room in to the hallway and towards Starfire's room. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Raven automatically cringed at the overwhelming amounts of pink in the room. She made her way towards the bed and crawled under the covers.

_This was just a dream, Starfire. Nothing really happened. You decided to take a nap before dinner. This was just a dream…_ Raven said to the Tamaranians sleeping soul.

_Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos! _Raven called shooting her soul out of Starfires body. The hazy grey raven soared through the building once more and back to her room. She slid into her body, the sudden movement made herself gasp as she came back to consciousness.

Back to normal, Raven lifted her hood over her face to cast a shadow. She enclosed herself in her cape and walked out into the hallway to face Boy Wonder. She started down the hall towards Robin's room. She turned the corner and found her fearless leader waiting for her in front of one of the large walls covered in windows.

She sighed and walked closer stopping in front of him. She had to actually look up to him now because sadly, he had a sudden growth spurt last year and was now a head taller than her.

She remained quiet waiting for him to say something, preferably answer the question she had asked about him knowing _how_ it was her in Starfires body.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"Well, what? I'm waiting for you to answer my question." She snapped impatiently.

He smirked smugly again.

"Raven, you know that little connection we have that allows us to occasionally invade each other's heads? Apparently when you're a wandering soul outside of your _real _body, it makes it extremely easy to tap into your head. There's barely even a struggle." He said.

She cursed herself mentally, she hadn't even thought about that. She looked back up at his face to see him still smirking. It was getting annoying.

"Okay, Boy Blunder, what the hell is so great that you won't stop smirking? Please, do share before something blows up!" She hissed.

He laughed lightly. "I'm just curious as to why you thought you needed to possess Starfires body in order to express your feelings towards me. Or kiss me."

"What are you talking about?" He wasn't helping her relieve any of her confusion.

He sighed, his smirking fading slightly so it was more or less just a small smile.

"I didn't know right away that it was you when you came into the training room. I didn't realize it was you until I first admitted that things weren't working out between me and Star. Then I heard your mind, trying to think of how Starfire would respond. I have to admit, you weren't too terrible." He said smiling at the last part.

He looked seriously suddenly. "Will Starfire remember anything that just happened? Where is she?"

"I don't think she'll remember anything. If she does she'll probably just think it was a dream. When I left her in her room she was sleeping so that's probably all she'll think it was." Raven answered.

"So I might have to break up with her again?" He asked quietly.

"Wait you were still going to break up with her?" Raven was shocked. She thought they had a_ perfect _little relationship.

"What I said wasn't a lie, Raven. I love someone else." He whispered.

The truth still hurt her. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"You do?" She asked just as quietly.

He took a step closer to her and that's when she picked up some other things on his aura. _Lust, happiness, nervousness, _but the strongest of all, _Love._

She tilted her head up more and she held her breath.

"Yes. You." Robin said closing the distance between them and slowly pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back lightly trying to maintain control of the emotions swirling around inside her. But the feeling of his lips on hers was intoxicating and extremely distracting.

_Keep control… Keep control!_

_Please don't let anything explode!_

Robin's arms locked around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. She couldn't help but reach up to lock her fingers in his spiky black hair.

She couldn't help but feel this was wrong. Robin was still technically with Starfire, since she probably didn't have any recollection of their break up. She kept telling herself this was wrong but she couldn't find the will to pull away.

His tongue ran across her lower lip and she froze. Before he could pull away to check on her Raven opened her mouth and pressed her lips to his feverishly.

They pulled apart to gasp for air quickly before locking lips again.

There was a noise in the background and they felt something ghost over them but they couldn't find it in themselves to care.

Although the thought trouble ran through Robin's mind, this somehow seemed more important and he didn't want to stop. He walked them backwards so Raven was pressed against the wall, their bodies completely pressed to each other.

Faintly in the background they heard footsteps. They didn't break apart until they heard three gasps. They turned to look in the direction of the noises to find their friends staring at them intently, eyes wide witch shock.

"Duuuuudes….what….?" Beastboy stuttered glancing at Robin, Raven, and then something behind them, repeating the cycle.

Cyborg was doing the same. Meanwhile Starfire looked from Robin to Raven still wrapped in each other's arms, hurt evident on her face.

"What the hell did y'all do to my windows?" Cyborg exclaimed.

The birds turned to look at said windows behind them. They were laced with cracks and holes. Shattered glass lay on the floor in front of the windows. They noticed what was on their selves well. Dry wall from the ceiling had fallen down on them, a long crack running up the wall and through the ceiling.

Raven blushed furiously knowing that her overwhelming emotions were the cause of the destruction. She untangled herself from Robin to put up her hood that had fallen down during their love fest.

Raven glanced at Starfire and bit her lower lip, honestly a little nervous about her only female friend's reaction.

"Friends Robin and Raven, why have you hurt me so?" She asked quietly.

As she said this both Cyborg and Beastboy noticed the situation between the other three titans. Slowly they slunk away only to return with snacks to see the situation unravel.

"Starfire, I'm really sorry we didn't mean for anything to happen like his." Raven said sincerely.

Starfire sighed and looked down. "I knew there was something happening in our relationship, friend Robin. I am not stupid. I just did not know you would do such a thing with friend Raven."

"Star, I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you." Robin said.

"I do believe we have to do the breaking up of our relationship now right?" She asked glancing at Robin.

"Yes."

"I understand. I do still wish to be your friend however." Starfire said as she turned to walk away.

"Damnit, I thought Star would start throwing bolts at them or something." Beastboy grumbled.

"Eh, I didn't. Come on, I have to get some things to fix the damage the love birds inflicted."

Beastboy laughed a little too hard as Cyborg looked down at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Love birds! I get it! They have bird names!" Beastboy said as he continued down the hall.

Cyborg laughed not noticing his accidental joke.

Raven blushed as Robin turned back to her.

"So what does this mean for us?" Raven asked.

"I guess it means we're together… If you want to be I mean." He said quickly.

Instead of answering she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked when they pulled away.

"It's a yes."

They leaned in to kiss each other once again.


End file.
